Normal
by Kiba Wolf
Summary: A Beth and Ralis one-shot. Takes place shortly before Goron Mines and spans to right after Lakebed Temple. From Beth's perspective as she considers life and the future while waiting for the young Zora Prince to open his eyes.


**_Normal_**

* * *

I stood outside of Renado's house staring around the rather beaten up town. When I had asked Luda about Kakariko she had explained to me that it was not always such a run-down village. Not so long ago it had been a nice little tourist trap, offering lodging and the hot springs for weary travelers. When Hyrule Castle was attacked many of the people who had been staying here fled to go into hiding or find their families. It didn't take long for stories of the invader and his pet monsters to reach Kakariko; when the stories came that was when true panic had taken root.

Anyone who was still staying here and hoping for the best quickly surrendered that hope and raced as far away from the impending doom as possible. Everyone was simply scared witless and with everyone gone—and the Gorons suddenly becoming unfriendly—the small town was left vulnerable. There were the few loyal ones though; Barnes stayed along with the innkeeper and a few others.

Luda tells me that this is around the time Talo, Malo, Colin, and myself were found. She told me that Colin had stumbled into town yelling for help until he was hoarse. We were found on the Eldin Bridge, not too far from town, and were quickly taken back and fixed up by Renado. Barnes advised against taking us in due to the fact that supplies might not be getting through from Castle Town anymore. Of course Renado had told him that was nonsense and took care of us.

All of this happened without my being fully aware of it. I remember being kidnapped; I remember being asleep for a long time, but the next thing I was aware of was lying on an unfamiliar bed in a strange place. I don't know if any of the other children—except for Colin, obviously—were awake before we were brought to this village. I can't really bring myself to ask them.

All I know is that we were here for what came next: what was nearly Kakariko's final hour.

As the darkness approached and the village loyalist prepared to take up arms there was a sudden attack. A horrid, black-skinned monster took the innkeeper, and when several men from town ran out to help… they were never seen again. With only Barnes, Renado, Luda, and us Ordon kids left we were quick to retreat into the strongest building and pray for the best. Obviously with only Barnes and Renado left there wasn't much of a chance they could take on one monster, let alone the three that stalked the village now.

Luda ends her story here because I know the rest fully. Up until this point we—all of the children from Ordon—had slipped in and out of consciousness as our bodies struggled to recover. Recover from the attacks that had left us scarred, possibly orphaned, and most certainly homeless.

A couple of days passed as we huddled in the darkness, afraid to even burn a torch…

And then the monsters suddenly disappeared.

Soon after, Link came for us. I was so happy to see him. I had kept telling the little kids that he was coming, but I don't know that I ever really believed that myself. When he arrived he told us about the state of Ordon, saying it was probably better off than any other place for the time being. At least, then, we knew we still had a home to return to.

To everyone's disappointment, he didn't stay long; he said that there were important things to be done—like finding Ilia. Well, he didn't say that exactly, but what else could he be doing other than looking for Ilia? It's not like he needs to go rescue a princess or anything.

We passed the time by helping rebuild broken parts of the village, doing the best we could with small hands. Days went by…

Link returned again not too long after he left, preparing to climb Death Mountain and speak with the Goron leader for Renado. He had pretty good timing coming back, because as soon as he rounded the corner the same big, ugly guy that kidnapped us days before came charging me down. Luckily Colin grew a spine some where along the entire crazy adventure, and pushed me out of the way so I didn't get trampled.

The big guy picked up Colin and took off with him, with Link hot on his heels. For a few terrifying hours we thought we'd lost Colin for good—somehow doubt had become our best friend. Link saved him, though, against all odds. After that he was quick to take care of his business on Death Mountain and then leave again in search for Ilia.

Which brings me to the present.

Standing here, gazing at a rusted old building across the street, and contemplating my adventure. My journey was far from over; after all I was in Kakariko still. I missed Ordon and I missed my mom and dad. I wanted to go back, but I couldn't. I had to watch over all of the younger kids and wait for Link to return and take us all home.

I wonder if anything will be different after we go back home. Maybe everything would just be normal again. I could still picture normal: Talo, Malo, Colin and me running around with Link and whispering behind his back about him and Ilia. The only thing I knew was never going to be the same was Colin. You don't just lose your shyness then get it back. That was fine by me, just so long as everything else is nice and normal again.

These were the thoughts running through my mind as I felt the ground shake beneath my feet. I looked around in alarm trying to figure out what was the cause of the sudden rumbling when I heard it. The sound of horse hoofs beating steadily against the bone-dry dirt. I looked to the north end of town in time to see a strong horse pulling a small cart with a strange woman at the reins. Just behind the cart was Link ridding on Epona, looking pretty exhausted. Wonder what he had been up to?

The congregation continued on down the road before stopping in front of Renado's house, a short distance from where I stood. Renado rushed out to see what the commotion was while Barnes and Malo peered out from their respective shops. I could see Colin and Talo already climbing down from their lookout post on the other end of town.

Then I saw Ilia jump out of the back of the wagon. I was shocked to see her, but what was more surprising was the way she had arrived. Why had Link brought her here and why with such a grand entrance like that? Then the lady who had been driving the wagon walked around to the back where Link was and helped him pull something out of the cart.

That's when I saw him. It was a boy, but not quite a boy. His skin looked so strange, and it looked as if though he was asleep. When Renado finally made his appearance and looked down sadly at the boy I knew. I knew the boy wasn't doing so well. Renado was a great shaman, and if he looked doubtful like that, then you knew there wasn't much of a chance for whoever it was he happened to be looking at.

I couldn't really study what was going on because everything was moving so fast. Link and the strange woman came, then Ilia, then the strange boy and Renado. Now they were all rushing into the shaman's house with Colin, Luda, and Talo close behind. And I was standing here.

Looking at a run down town.

And wondering if anything would ever be normal again.

* * *

A little while after the trill of excitement had died down, I walked cautiously to the inn across the street, replaying the frenzy of events in my head. Renado, Link, Ilia and the strange woman remained with the new boy and worked on him late into the night. Colin, Talo, and Luda had been kicked out shortly after following them inside earlier. They all went to the inn to prepare a place for the strange boy to stay.

Not too long after they had finished cleaning up, Link walked out, the boy in his arms, and brought him up to the room, with Ilia following close behind. She remained at the inn for the rest of the night to watch over the boy. Then Link returned to the shaman's house to talk to Renado—something about Ilia. I could hear the worried whispers of Link as he spoke to Renado. I didn't mean to spy on them, but I heard enough:

"Renado please you must—," from a very strained sounding Link.

"—Know I can't just magically—," from a very cross Renado.

"Link, sweetie—," from the strange woman in a calming tone.

"Her _memory—_," from Link, whose voice had broke on the last word and now sounded like he was about to cry.

It sounded so strange and it scared me a little.

Link had always been so strong and brave. When I went to talk to Ilia she just looked at me weird, like how a person might look when a little kid runs up to them and starts talking about random stuff. The person would smile kind of funny and just nod in agreement until the parent grabbed the kid, because the person had no idea who the kid was, but they weren't about to be rude. She talked to me like she couldn't remember me. Putting two and two together I understood.

It was late by time everything had died down and brought me to this point, where I slowly reached for the door handle and stepped inside the musky old inn. I heard whispers coming from upstairs, so I followed the sounds up. I peeked around the corner of the doorframe and peered in at the scene before me. Ilia and Luda sat in chairs off to one side, speaking softly to each other. Colin and Talo had long since returned to the lookout post when they realized that they couldn't get a word in edge wise with Link.

I crept into the room slowly. Ilia and Luda glanced up at me for a brief moment before continuing their conversation, which I ignored. I walked ever so slowly to the strange boy and gasped when I saw his face for the first time up-close.

The prettiest skin I had ever seen: a translucent, pale, bluish-purple in color. His features were almost fish-like and yet, for as strange as that sounds, he was oddly handsome. Deep purple markings ran along either side of his cheeks and golden orbs arched from one side of his temple to the other. I stared at the fish-boy in wonder. He was so unique. The face was like nothing I had ever seen before.

I was born in Ordon and raised there my entire life. When we were kidnapped and saw all of those different places and creatures I thought for sure I would never be surprised by anything ever again. Then I take one chance glance at this boy and my world suddenly shifts again.

I admit, freely, to having a crush on Colin for a while, but it was nothing like this. With Colin I had admired him and thought how brave he was for saving me from that big, ugly monster, but that was all really. As selfish as it may sound, I knew that if I were asked to put my life on the line for Colin I wouldn't have done it. With this boy it was different though. Gazing at his trembling lips I felt as if I had known him my entire life. I felt like I would put myself in front of a speeding goat, if only to save him.

I felt like I could never leave his side, so I didn't.

* * *

Days passed and not once did I leave Prince Ralis's side.

After I had insisted on staying at the inn over night, rather than return to the shaman's house, Renado decided to stay with me. He stayed up with me all night and told me all about the prince, or at least as much as he knew.

He—Ralis—is the prince of the Zora, an ancient tribe of fish-like people who live far to the north. Ralis was sent to Hyrule Castle to talk with Princess Zelda, but something went wrong some where along the way. Ilia, who I had learned really did have no memory of her past, had found him and brought him back to Telma—the strange woman—who had been taking care of her.

Renado summed it up like this: Through the good will of a lot of people and with the goddesses' blessing Ralis was brought here to recover.

As each day passed I stayed by his side, long after Renado had told everyone that he would be perfectly fine. I just couldn't bring myself to move away from him. I felt like I had to remain by his side, other wise he might be lost forever. It was all so silly, but I just couldn't make it seem illogical to myself.

Finally, a week after being brought here, Ralis opened his eyes. And the first thing he saw was me staring back at him. That's when he panicked and tried to scream, but his throat was too dry so all he did was squeak. I yelled for him.

"Renado!" I cried out joyously. Luckily for me he had only just reached the door to leave the inn when he heard me, and he was quick to rush back up the stairs.

"What is it? What is wrong?" He asked in an urgent tone.

I just smiled and pointed and jumped up and down.

The shaman quickly began taking care of Ralis, explaining everything to him—answering his questions about a queen that I knew nothing of—and asking him how he was feeling, while I stood back and watched him happily.

After Renado was done he told me that he was going to tell everyone else that Ralis had awoken and left me alone with him. I waltzed back to his side and smiled down at him. He looked up at me curiously, but after a moment a smile stretched across his thin lips.

"Hello, there," he said in the most amazing voice I had _ever_ heard in my entire life.

"Hi! My name's Beth, I'm from Ordon and—," I started telling him excitedly, but before I could finish he cut in.

"And you are the girl from my dreams," he finished happily. It was my turn to look at him in confusion. I felt a strange heat creeping up my neck and tickling my ears.

"While I was asleep, I dreamed. I dreamed about a hero, and I dreamed about a girl. The girl stayed with me the entire time, pleading with me to wake up, but I didn't understand until now," he explained. "You've stayed with me a long time?" He asked, his smile growing larger.

I felt the heat from earlier flooding my face and I stumbled over my words when I replied to him, "Y-yes. I mean, kind of. I've been here a while, but it's really no big deal. I mean, other people took care of you too!" He merely nodded once and gently eased himself into a sitting position.

"Thank you, for staying with me," he said kindly, stretching his fascinating flipper-like hand out.

"I-I wasn't the one who fixed you up; I just sat here," I replied truthfully and hung my head in shame. I was surprised to hear him chuckle lightly. I looked up and tilted my head to the side in question.

"I know," he said with a smile, "that you did not heal me nor find me; I was awake for those parts. While I slumbered you were the only one who stayed near me though. It's easy for someone to help when it's obvious; it's much more difficult to help when its not."

I felt my eyes go wide at his awe-inspiring words and found myself smiling once again. I reached my hand out pressed it gently against his hand. His skin was wonderful: cool and moist and soft.

"I have a feeling we're going to be good friends," Ralis said, reclining back again. I nodded in agreement, and inside I sincerely hoped we would be friends for a very long time. Maybe in that time I could figure out a way to explain how I first felt when I saw him and then work up the courage to tell him.

We talked for a long time after that, late into the night. I told him about my mundane life in Ordon, and he told me about his mother—someone he loved and missed very dearly. We shared our frustrations and burdens over being away from home. Even though he was a prince, we were worried about the same things when you got right down to it: our parents, our home, our friends…

He nodded off eventually, still exhausted and just beginning to recover. I remained in the chair I had sat in all day, though, and closed my eyes.

I listened intently as I heard a wolf's cry from far off. He sounded sad and I wondered if something bad had happened. He didn't sound just sad though, he sounded exactly like I felt at that moment. The strange feeling that came from a mix of joy and sorrow as I reflected on the past, as I had been for days now.

Things would never be normal and things were bad, but everything was going to get better. We had heroes like Link on our side to protect us and keep the monsters away. And I had my Ralis, who would keep the shadows from my heart.


End file.
